hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
Heinkel Wolfe
Heinkel Wolfe is an assassin agent for the Iscariot organization who usually partners with Yumiko Takagi. Heinkel is voiced by Mitsuki Saiga in the OVA. Appearance Heinkel has neck-length, straw-colored hair and dresses in the priest's uniform of the Iscariot Section of the Vatican. Heinkel is usually seen with two pistols as a preferred weapon and always partners with Yumiefor Iscariot missions. Plot Summary Heinkel makes a couple of small non-speaking appearances in OVA 4, shooting a corrupt priest under Maxwell's order and later aiming pistols at Schrödinger when he unexpectedly materializes at the Hellsing-Vatican meeting with the Queen of England. Heinkel often acts as a bodyguard for Enrico Maxwell and is later seen, along with Yumiko Takagi's other personality Yumie, among the brigade of Catholic priests sent to capture Integra Hellsing under Father Anderson's leadership. In Chapter 74 of the manga, Heinkel gets shot in the face by The Captain; the bullet enters through the left cheek, exits through the right, and severely damages the right side of Heinkel's face. As the Captain gives a 'stay out of the way' gesture and tosses Heinkel a first-aid kit, Heinkel realizes that the Captain spared Heinkel's life when he didn't have to. After seeing Yumie's remains, a bandaged and enraged Heinkel swears revenge on Walter C. Dornez, and takes a sniper rifle from the small group of remaining Iscariot priests. While Walter is distracted by Alucard's remains, Heinkel shoots him through the chest with her sniper rifle but to no avail walter cut's off her arm and leg. She was resured by the Iscariot. In the final chapter, Heinkel seems to have become a regenerator, replacing Anderson as Iscariot's trump card. Coincidentally, Heinkel develops a passionate feud with Seras Victoria, resembling greatly the relationship of their mentors Alucard and Anderson . Heinkel still has the wound inflicted by the Captain (much like Anderson's scar) and has not aged much over 30 years, reinforcing the implication that Heinkel is now a regenerator as her arm and leg re-attached or replaced. It is unknown if Heinkel still has pistols, or bayonets like Anderson. It's revealed, that as of now, the Iscariot Organization is too weak after the 9th Crusade, and that the next crusade will have to take place at least some centuries from now. ‎ Trivia *Remarks made by Kouta Hirano in a December 2005 issue of "Puff" magazine, in which he was interviewed about the upcoming Hellsing OVA series and Hellsing in general, have shed new insight into Heinkel and her curiously androgynous appearance. It seems she is "neither male nor female"; possibly intersexual , though given Hirano's frequent ironic remarks, the validity of this statement is disputed. *A character by the same name is featured in one of Kouta Hirano's previous manga, Crossfire. However, the obviously female Heinkel Wolfe in Crossfire is a completely different character from the one in Hellsing, and the two should not be confused with each other. However, it is actually revealed that Kouta changed it to non canon due to the fact the Enrico maxwell looked too much like Integra. Category:Characters Category:Iscariot Members Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Human